Tobe's World
by Cajast
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic! Yay! It's about Tobe, and his first meeting with Kel. In his POV of course!


A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I would really like some opinions! And should this be a one-shot or a series? If it was a series it wouldn't be too long…I don't know! Opinions please! Smiles sweetly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! None! Nada! Zip!** Now, that we have that cleared up, on with the story!

Tobe's World 

Three years. Three long, hard years I'd been workin' in this place, and I still have four more t' go.

"Boy! Where are you boy!" screeched a rough voice from somewhere behind me. I froze.

"I told you not t' come out here when there's work t' be done!" I slowly turned around, and yelped. He had The Strap, I quickly slid into the corner or an empty stall, and prayed that he hadn't seen me.

"There you are boy!" he croaked. His arm went up, and CRACK! At that moment I felt a sharp pain, where I knew he had hit me. Up went his arm again, and…Nothing. Why hadn't he hit me? I looked up and saw a strange night holding his arm back. Why did he stop him?

"This is no business of yours, lady," I head him say slowly. My head jerked up, and stared at the Lady Knight with wide eyes. This was the famous Lady Keladry! Now I knew I was in trouble. I jumped up, spat by Alvik's feet, and slid under a nearby horses belly.

"Boy! Get out of there! He's mean!" she yelled, but he didn't seem mean. He was patiently sniffling through my hair, and I grabbed his foreleg for comfort. The Lady Knight was inspectin' me I knew, so I squirmed. Then, she started talking about my contract. What was she doin'? Surely, she wouldn't want an urchin like me workin' for her! But she sent old Alvik skidding back to his office to find my papers. Maybe I would get outta here! But then…It'd happened before. They bought my papers under drugs or alcohol, and when they got over it they sent me back.

"What's your name? And how old are you?" Lady Knight Keladry asked.

"Tobe, miss. Tobeis Boon, that is. And I think I'm nine," I answered. She then asked me some more questions, and I answered her quietly. Then, she bought my papers. Now I knew that something must be wrong, she had seemed nice enough. Then, she sent her dog to get someone named Neal. How did that dog, Jump I think she said, know what she said? She argued with Alvik and talked to me some more. After, a tall, green-eyed stranger walked in.

"You know, our lives would be much easier if your dog would just talk," he said, with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"You aren't bleeding are you? Now, will you take a look at Tobe here?" she asked. This must be Neal. He looked around to see who t' Lady was talkin' to.

"Kel, why is there a boy under that monster?" he asked with wide eyes.

" 'That monster hasn't touched him, thank you very much. And he needs healed, Neal." she retorted.

"Not while he's under there he doesn't! Come out here, boy." he demanded. I came out slowly looking, from the Lady to Neal. He then said that he could get rid of my fleas and lice, and, of course, I had been scratchin' one.

"Cannot!" I answered. Then, the Lady left with me to argue with this strange man. I slowly edged back to the horse, and, just before I got under, he grabbed me with cool fingers. I watched in awe as green mist slid into my arm, and my pains slowly faded. I stared up at the stranger and saw him in a new light.

"Come on, knowing Kel she probably has a bath for you," he said. I made a face, and apparently he saw.

"Being clean isn't _that_ bad. Come on!" I followed him up the stairs into what I guessed was the Lady's room. There was a large tub of water by the hearth, and I slowly backed away from it.

"Alright. Now, I want you to get in that tub and scrub yourself. All over, mind. And When you're done put this on," she gestured to a large shirt," After, you can have the dinner that'll be waiting for you." She then left, and, sighing, I got in the tub. I yelped, that water was hot! I did what she asked me, all the while thinking of what I would say when she got back. There she was, I heard the groan of the handle on the door. She walked in, and I took her wet things.

After putting them in the right places, I turned around and said," I don't care if you was mad, or drunk, or doin' drugs I ain't leavin'! You bought my contract, and I'm not going back to work for that horrible man!" Then she blew in my face, and I knew that she wasn't drunk or on drugs, but she could still be mad!

"I'm none of those things you said Tobe. Now, put these on, and don't look while I change." I got into my bedroll, pulled the blankets over my head, and fell asleep.


End file.
